sekadar
by ulil.olala
Summary: Ini sudah hampir pukul dua belas malam dan Karma masih duduk di kantor dengan mata yang memerah karena terus menatap layar monitor. Sementara itu di apartemen, Nagisa tertidur tak sengaja di sofa dengan televisi yang menyala. [KaruNagi] [Birthday fic for KwonJulia17]


sekadar

(.)

(c) ulil. olala

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Matsui Yuusei

[Birthday fic for **KwonJulia17** ]

(.)

(.)

(.)

Kalau boleh berteriak, Karma ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sekarang. Tapi tidak dilakukannya. Pekerjaan menumpuk. Berkas-berkas berserakan di meja kerja Karma—dan yang paling lucu dari semua ini adalah, sekarang hampir pukul dua belas malam dan Karma masih duduk di kantor dengan mata yang memerah karena terus-terusan menatap layar monitor.

Ini risiko, teman-temannya bilang begitu. Salah sendiri bekerja pada pemerintah. Sudah pasti ada banyak sekali hal yang harus kau urus dan tangani dengan sigap. Karma menguap. Pekerjaannya sebenarnya tinggal sedikit lagi—tapi tentu dia malas. Sudah tak ada niatan untuk melanjutkan. Inginnya segera pulang dan meringkuk nyaman di kasur.

Untuk penahan kantuk—Karma sendiri sudah menghabiskan tiga gelas kopi hitam. Tapi tetap saja. Kuap lebar tak berhasil ditahannya. Akhirnya dengan menggerutu, Karma membereskan berkas di meja kerjanya, mematikan komputernya, dan bersiap pulang. Persetanlah dengan pekerjaan yang belum selesai. Masih bagus Karma mau mengurusi hal-hal tidak penting macam ini.

Akhirnya sekitar pukul setengah satu, Karma mengambil mantelnya dan segera memasuki mobilnya yang terparkir apik di basemen gedung. Lagu rok metal disetel keras-keras—siapa tahu bisa mencegah dia mengantuk. _Kan_ bahaya jika tahu-tahu Karma tidak sengaja tertidur ketika menyetir.

Waktu normal untuk berkendara sampai ke apartemennya sekitar empat puluh lima menit. Tapi, mumpung sekarang tengah malam—jalanan lengang. Karma menginjak pedal gas sehingga mobil hitamnya melaju cepat di jalan raya.

Setelah tiga puluh menit, Karma menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya. Gedung apartemennya sudah mulai terlihat. Tinggal berbelok ke persimpangan jalan di kiri dan dia bisa segera tidur.

Mobil kemudian diparkir dan Karma menguap lagi untuk yang kesesian kalinya ketika naik lift ke lantai enam belas. Mengeluarkan kunci, Karma membuka pintu apartemen dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma pengharum ruangan yang berbau jeruk lemon.

Televisi di ruang tengah masih menyala. Sekarang sedang menayangkan anime televisi tengah malam. Karma terkekeh. Nagisa tertidur di sofa dengan mulut menganga. Pasti dia dengan bodoh menunggu Karma pulang—padahal sudah sempat dikabari jika dia akan lembur malam ini.

Setelah menggantung mantel dan menaruh tas kerjanya sembarang di meja, pelan-pelan Karma menghampiri Nagisa. Mengecup keningnya, dan menggendongnya ke kamar. Tidak baik tidur di sofa dengan pendingin ruangan yang menyala, nanti bisa masuk angin. Apalagi ini Nagisa. Bisa-bisa dia terkena demam.

Baru saja Karma menyelimuti tubuh Nagisa, Nagisa bergerak sedikit dan tak lama membuka mata.

"Eh, Karma sudah pulang?" gumamnya pelan.

Karma mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bilang _dong_ kalau kau akan bangun—jadi aku tak usah repot-repot menggendongmu ke kamar."

"Mmmm...iya-iya, terserah." Nagisa bangkit duduk di kasur. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum. Tidak sempat." Karma menguap lagi. "Aku ngantuk. Mau tidur saja."

Dahi Nagisa mengerut tidak suka. "Nanti bisa sakit," katanya. "Makan dulu, baru tidur. Aku tadi membuat sup miso belum lama. Mungkin, masih hangat sekarang."

Karma tertawa. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Omong-omong aku mau mandi dulu."

Nagisa sendiri pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan. Televisi masih dibiarkan menyala di ruang tengah. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Karma menghampiri Nagisa. Sekarang dia memakai celana tidur biru muda dan kaus putih polos. Handuk menggantung di sekitar lehernya karena rambutnya masih basah.

Setelah mengucap 'selamat makan', sup miso dihabiskan dengan cepat. Nagisa sendiri kembali ke ruang tengah dan mengganti saluran televisi menjadi acara berita pendidikan. Karma sendiri mendengus melihatnya. Mau bagaimanapun, Nagisa tetaplah Nagisa. Ujung-ujungnya pasti dia berusaha keras untuk meningkatkan metode cara mengajarnya. Padahal, menurut Karma sendiri—Nagisa sendiri sudah menjadi guru yang baik. Tapi sengaja tidak diutarakannya. Nagisa yang sedang serius itu lucu sekali.

Mangkuk bekas makan dicuci setelahnya. Lalu, Karma duduk di sebelah Nagisa. Nagisa tersenyum menatapnya.

"Tadi sudah kukabari atasanmu, kalau kau ambil cuti hari ini." Nagisa mengabari.

"Kok seenaknya sekali. Aku kan tidak bilang mau cuti." Alis Karma mengerut.

Nagisa tersenyum lagi. "Habisnya, kau pasti lelah lembur terus beberapa hari ini. Biarlah, biar kau bisa beristirahat seharian."

Karma tertawa. Rambut Nagisa diacak sembarangan. "Kau ini senang sekali ya memutuskan seenaknya. Ya sudahlah—matikan televisinya. Kau juga kan harus bangun pagi."

Nagisa mengangguk mengiyakan. Televisi dan pendingin udara dimatikan. Mereka berdua pergi tidur, kemudian. Tiga jam setelahnya, Nagisa masih bergulung di pelukan Karma. Karma tidak sengaja tersenyum. Biarlah lembur terus tiap hari, setidaknya selama ada Nagisa—Karma yakin dia pasti baik-baik saja.

(=)

 **FIN**

(=)

a/n: iya memang ini apa. Habede kamuh. Cie udah legal—ditunggu traktirannya :v

maap banget ini pendek. Ga jelas lagi. Ini bikin dadakan, lagian sense karunagi saia sudah hampir tidak ada, jadi maaf banget kalo ini tidak sesuai ekspektasi anda. Btw, kali-kali log in kenapa. Buat apa coba bikin akun kalo ga dipake ._.

ya sudahlah. Intinya habede. Jangan lupa traktiran. Kalo bisa di karnivor :v

sekian.


End file.
